House of Thieves
to trzydziesty trzeci odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Tajemnice Domu Anubisa. Obsada *Nathalia Ramos jako Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh jako Fabian Rutter *Ana Mulvoy Ten jako Amber Millington *Jade Ramsey jako Patricia Williamson *Bobby Lockwood jako Mick Campbell *Tasie Dhanraj jako Mara Jaffray *Alex Sawyer jako Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon jako Jerome Clarke *Klariza Clayton jako Joy Mercer (nieobecna) Streszczenie Po przedstawieniu rozpoczyna się, tzw. after party. Wszyscy świetnie się bawią. Nina i Fabian idą na pusty korytarz. Rozmawiają o odnalezionych reliktach. Chłopak nie sądzi, żeby Victor był zadowolony na widok pustego sejfu... Do przyjaciół podchodzi zmartwiona Patricia. Mówi, iż szukała Joy po całej szkole, jednak nigdzie jej nie ma. Obawia się, że Victor mógł ją dopaść. Nina uspokaja ją. Sądzi, że mężczyźnie nie chodziło o Joy, tylko o Rufusa. Panna Williamson obwinia siebię o tę całą aferę. Dziewczyna idzie do rowerowni, gdzie czeka Zeno. Tam dowiaduje się od detektywa, iż Joy przyszła do szkoły z nim. Pyta ją, czy znalazła wybraną. Patricia zaprzecza. Jednak pokazuje zaszyfrowaną wiadomość od przyjaciółki. Rufus jest przekonany, że Joy nadal jest na wolności. Za godzinę ma odbyć się spotkanie dziewczyn. Zeno postanawia jechać tam z Patricią. Jakiś czas później, Trudy i Ade (wujek Fabiana) wracają do Domu Anubisa, żeby odpocząć po after-party, które nadal trwa. W holu spotykają Patricię. Opiekunka pyta, czemu nie jest na imprezie z resztą. Dziewczyna okłamuje kobietę i mówi, że na spektakl przyjechała jej ciocia z wujkiem i ponoć ma u nich nocować. Trudy upewnia się, że dziewczyna to zgłosiła, po czym wypuszcza nastolatkę z domu. Tymczasem w szkole, Fabian bardzo martwi się o Patricię. Sądzi, że Rufus jest jakiś podejrzany. Nina jednak uspokaja go. Victor rozmawia z nauczycielami o przedstawieniu. Stwierdza, iż fabuła jest bardzo podobna do historii ich stowarzyszenia... Nina, Fabian i Amber oglądają rozmowę z daleka. Właściciel Domu Anubisa wraca do swojego gabinetu, żeby sprawdzić sejf. Gdy okazuje się, że relikty zniknęły, wpada w furię. W tym samym czasie, Rufus i Patricia siedzą w samochodzie na drodze przy polanie. Czekają na Joy. Dziewczyna jednak nie zjawia się, co znaczy, że ją złapali. Nina dzwoni do Patricii. Nastolatka odbiera. Mówi, że jest z Rufusem. Wściekły Zeno wyrywa jej telefon. Mężczyzna chce odjechać. Panna Williamson chce uciec, jednak ten blokuje auto... Nina zaczyna się martwić o Patricię, ponieważ nagle się rozłączyła, a zazwyczaj tak nie robi. Fabian sądzi, że może po prostu telefon się rozładował. Mara i Mick spędzają czas na osobności. Chłopak pyta ją, czy chce z nim chodzić. Panna Jaffray zgadza się. Nastolatka chce powiedzieć prawdę o zdjęciach, jednak przerywa jej pan Winkler. Mężczyzna mówi Mickowi, że pan Sweet wzywa go do swojego gabinetu. Jakiś czas później, Campbell próbuje się bronić, że tylko trenował. W końcu do pomieszczenia wchodzi Mara. Przyznaje się, że to ona zrobiła te zdjęcia, żeby się zemścić. Przeprasza za swoje zachowanie. Mick uznaje, że jest ona psyhiczna, po czym wychodzi. Na imprezie, Jerome próbuje poderwać Chelseę. Specjalnie dlatego wmawia jej, że to on jest autorem sztuki. Dziewczyna jest zniechęcona, gdyż wiedziała, że spektakl napisała Nina Martin, a sam Clarke grał tą "gorszą połowę" wielbłąda. Alfie naśmiewa się z przyjaciela, który twierdzi siebię za specjalistę w tych sprawach. Jerome natomiast mu wytyka, iż jako jedyny na sali ma mundurek (Alfred nosi go, żeby przypodobać się rodzicom). Galeria :Żeby zobaczyć galerię odcinka ' , kliknij '''tutaj.'' Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 Kategoria:A do Z